


When Allison First Died...

by Bam4Me



Series: A Quiet Place Just For Us [1]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she didn't know that her soulmates weren't both dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Allison First Died...

When Allison first died, she saw two buildings.

 

One, was a place that her mother would had turned up her nose at, saying that only grubby hunters step foot into a place like this. She kind of wanted to go into it.

 

The other though, was a big white house. No, eggshell, as if that mattered.

 

It was spiraling upwards, at least three floors above ground, and green grassy lawn, with a delicate picket fence.

 

To be honest, it was the kind of place, that Lydia would look at and say she wanted to live in.

 

That kind of made her want to go in there too.

 

She turned left for the diner though (if it _could_ be called a diner) in hopes that it was a public building. She didn’t want to be walking into someone’s front door and get yelled at for it.

 

She opened the creaking door with a frown, wondering where the hell she even was.

 

_Heaven, not hell. Why would hell be so pretty?_

 

That was when she met Ash.

 

***

 

Allison was looking down at the dirty wooden countertop with a frown. No, more of a traumatized look, than a frown.

 

“Sorry. I guess you didn’t want to find out your soulmate was some guy you’d never met before.”

 

Allison blinked, eyes flickering upwards. “I… I’d always hoped it would be Scott, or even Lydia. Why would we be so drawn to each other, otherwise…”

 

Ash shrugged, looking a little lost himself. He brightened up though, making her vaguely think about how pretty his smile was. “You know, I worked with two guys once, brothers, hunters. They die more than anyone I know-“

 

“Sounds like Winchesters.”

 

He gave her a surprised look, eyes big. “Oh, you look a bit young to be a hunter, though.”

 

She cleared her throat. “M-my family grew up as hunters. I was raised into it.”

 

He got a hard look in his eyes. “So did Sam and Dean’s father.”

 

“And they’re the best hunters out there-“

 

“And like I said, they also die more than anyone I know.” Allison shut up, looking contrite. “No one should raise their babies to be the monsters they hunt. If Sam and Dean were anyone else, this would have turned them into cold blooded killers years ago.”

 

She nodded, “Oh… you were trying to tell me a story about soulmates?”

 

Ash nodded, “Sam and Dean _are_ soulmates.”

 

She looked shocked, “But, they’re _brothers_.”

 

Ash shrugged, “Well, either that tells us, that everything the human race believes to be taboo about incest, is wrong; or that soulmates don’t have to be sexual. Either way, who are we to judge?”

 

Allison’s eyebrows were scrunched up, and she looked up a little surprised when Ash set a heavy mug of something warm in front of her. He rounded the counter with an honest to god _shock blanket_ and set it over her shoulders, making her realize just how cold she actually was.

 

“Just calm yourself down, think yourself warm, and it’ll happen.”

 

Allison pulled the blanket around her, feeling a little better with how soft it was one her. “I don’t get it. Why’d you tell me that at all?”

 

Ash sat on the bar stool next to her, nudging her into drinking the tea. Something black and sweet, but she couldn’t place it.

 

“Just trying to tell you, that you don’t need to _expect_ anything from me. I’ll be here if you want something, and I’ll be around if you want me to, but I won’t force anything on you, friendship or otherwise.”

 

Allison nodded, feeling a little upset at that, and not sure why. “And if I want to know you?”

 

“Then I’ll tell you whatever.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t awful, being dead.

 

Things were easier. She could literally sit in a bathtub for hours at a time with it steaming hot, and never once feel pruny. Also, her phone was waterproof, which she found out after dropping it in, during one such bathroom stint.

 

Apparently, she could read things online, play games, but any time she tried to put something up, it just didn’t let her.

 

One good thing though, Ash somehow set up a shadow tumblr account for her, and she was forever thankful for that. It was weird, how satisfying it felt to post crappy pictures and rants, on a blog that no one could see but her and Ash. Turns out, he was following her there too. It was almost funny.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

She refused to touch facebook. No one that she personally knew was on her tumblr, and therefore, no one important to send things to her.

 

Her facebook wall was a mess of grief, and sometimes it hurt to even think about it.

 

The house was as big as she thought it would be, and more.

 

It kind of reminded her of the Secret Garden, in the back of it. Large hedge maze there, overgrown and covered in fall leaves. She was right though, one day, wandering around it, when she found a locked door.

 

It took nearly a whole afternoon –well, what counts as afternoon- searching through rooms, to find the key that would open it.

 

The garden inside was big and bright and beautiful, like she’d hoped it would be. She nearly spent three days there, till she’d gotten a text from Ash, worried when he couldn’t find her.

 

It was so easy to lose herself here.

 

She made dinner some days.

 

She learned from her mother, about cooking, and so sometimes she ended up making enough to feed a small army, which wasn’t so bad, but she did force Ash to come over and have dinner with her, because that was way too much food to eat herself. Ash seemed to love the food, and it made her downright happy to have him come over to feed him.

 

Not everything was happy though.

 

There were some days, when she spent the entire time, scrolling through her wall on facebook, or when someone sends her an ask on tumblr, wondering if she left the site itself.

 

Those days hurt.

 

But, overall, she couldn’t say that she truly hated it there.

 

She felt more content there, than anywhere she had, her whole life.


End file.
